


Tumblr Prompt #49: Safety first!  What are you, FIVE?

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: Carter Grant spends a mostly enjoyable afternoon in one of his favorite places, with some of his favorite people.





	Tumblr Prompt #49: Safety first!  What are you, FIVE?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who requested it (and to the others, never fear - almost done with those). This turned into something different that even I originally thought, so I hope you like.
> 
> Also posted on my Tumblr: jbthegift Feel free to drop in and say hi, ask, question, ponder, etc. :) 
> 
> Unbetaed as always. Comments and kudos are always appreciated, especially since it feels like a long time since I've uploaded anything.

“Can we go to the kid’s wing now? The exhibits aren’t all that exciting, but some of the hands-on experiments are kinda fun,” Carter asked the three adults with him, almost hopping up and down with anticipation.

“Lead on, Bill Nye,” Alex teased her fellow science bro, matching the boy practically her own height stride for stride down the wide hallway, dodging groups of families and adults.

This sunny fall Saturday afternoon found Carter with his mother, his mother’s girlfriend, and his mother’s girlfriend’s sister traipsing around the enormous National City Science Center. It had taken several weeks of wrangling all four of their schedules - CatCo, DEO, and hero for the adults, and Carter’s custody & school arrangements - before a suitable date had been found. 

When Carter came home a month ago with the highest score in his grade on his midterm, Cat declared that most excellent, and asked what he wanted (within reason) as a reward for his hard work.

“I want to go to the science center all day, with you and Kara,” he decided quickly. As a shy afterthought, he added, “And maybe…if she wanted…Alex could come too? She likes science, I mean, she’d probably enjoy the exhibits. Maybe just part of the day, if she’s busy. Or, if she’s already been, that’s ok.” 

Cat would never have turned down an educational trip, but the addition of Kara (who’d she’d been dating officially for only three months, after at least two years of mutual lust) was special. They’d gone out to eat and to the movies as a trio, but nothing quite like this before. That her shy boy actually asked about Alex, who he’d only met twice, was even more impressive. Right then, Cat privately vowed she would ensure both Danvers sisters could and would attend, if she had to personally stop all crime in National City that day with her own two hands to make it happen.

The importance of the invite wasn’t lost on Kara either, who definitely squealed and may have gotten a little teary and floaty, but thankfully played it a little cooler around Carter when she came over to the Grant’s the next night for dinner. Kara coordinated the dates with Alex, who was thrilled and touched to be included, and off they went.

So far, it had been a smashing success. Cat wasn’t as into science as the other three, but she wasn’t bored to tears - the science center knew what they were doing, she thought, fingers running along an exhibit detailing kinetic energy. Maybe CatCo needed to sponsor something? Maybe Alex could advise? The CEO pulled out her phone and started to jot some notes. And maybe answer a few emergency emails…

In the engineering section, there was a table of gears and simple devices for kids to touch. A janitor working to keep the display tidy, not paying any attention to the actual people, yanked something out of Carter’s careful hands. 

“Safety first! What are you, FIVE?,” he muttered.

Before Cat could respond from across the room, the lout found himself face to face with a different angry blonde, drawn up to her full five foot eight inches, and muscles rippling. The glasses were still on, and her hair was up beneath a baseball cap, but there was far more of Supergirl showing through Kara Danvers than normal. The pimply-faced employee had no idea the actual danger he was in from those furious blue eyes.

“Don’t talk to my kid like that. He didn’t do anything wrong,” she growled. 

Further shocking his mother and Alex, Carter laid a gentle hand on Kara’s tense bicep, leading her a little ways out of the wide-eyed speechless tech’s airspace to the benches in the main hallway.

“It’s ok, Kara, I’m fine. Let’s go over here.”

The duo collapsed on the benches, noting Alex and Cat not far behind. “Sorry, bud. I hope I didn't embarrass you. He was such an assh…um…such a jerk. The whole point of that room is to touch stuff!! That’s so stupid. You’re such a smart kid - you probably know more than some of the scientists.”

He chuckled, unabashedly tickled and totally unafraid. “Yeah, you sort of Hulk-ed out there. It was kinda cool.”

His mother’s girlfriend laughed at the teasing, and pulled him in for a one-armed hug, at the same time she gave him a barely-felt punch on the shoulder. “What have I said about mentioning other heroes, man? Show some loyalty to National City’s own.” 

Both Kara and Cat suspected Carter may have sussed out the super secret, but it hadn’t been openly discussed. And this wasn’t the time to delve into it.

A few feet away, Cat was trying valiantly to make it appear she wasn’t deeply affected by the scene. The media mogul robotically slid on her oversized sunglasses as camouflage for her lovesick expression. She swallowed several times compulsively - watching Kara defend her son as second nature, like a big blond mama bear, hit Cat both in the heart and several inches south.

Kara sticking up for him, but also Carter soothing Kara, and so easily accepting her place in his life already, completely relaxed by her side. No one had flinched or corrected when Kara called him hers. They were peas in a pod, these two. Something had changed today, some kind of paradigm shift, and it left Cat shaken, but…hopeful.

Alex stepped in to save the day, as she had throughout Kara’s life. “C’mon, guys, if we can get tickets we’ll be just in time for the dinosaur IMAX movie.”

“All right!,” Carter hooted and leapt up to follow the brunette to secure them all seats, as his mother and Kara brought up the rear. 

Kara purposefully rubbed up against her smaller girlfriend as they loped along. “I can hear your cell buzzing, you know. It’s ok to answer.”

Cat shrugged, just a hair too nonchalantly. “Voicemail was invented for a reason. They need to function without me every now and then to appreciate me when I’m there.”

“Cat, if anyone understands both emergencies and what's on your plate…” Kara began. She was impressed Cat had managed to go the whole trip without stepping aside to make or take a work related call. The world of media didn’t stop for a family outing, after all.

“Kara,” she slid her hand into Kara’s larger one, “I’m where I want to be.” 

A glance around to make sure no one was paying too much attention, and Kara swooped in for a brief kiss. She knew The Queen of All Media was usually guaranteed to draw some kind of murmur in a crowd of any real size. But today, Cat’s outfit apparently made her more invisible without the CEO armor. The mogul was dressed very similarly to the rest of the three in a pair of well-fitted but comfortable jeans and a light sweater over a t-shirt (that may have originally been Kara’s). Her make-up was much lighter than on workdays, too. It was the casual side of Cat Grant, and Kara loved it. Loved being allowed into this intimate family gathering, having the people who meant most to her in the world right here together.

“I do have a question though, darling, before we rejoin Sally Ride and Neil Armstrong over there,” she gestured to where Alex and Carter were waiting in line for tickets, chatting away. 

“Of course,” Kara said, easing Cat behind one of the columns for a little bit of privacy, and maybe to score herself another kiss or two. 

Once they were out of the flow of people, Cat spoke. “You stood up for the most important thing in the world to me, Kara. Thank you for that, always for that. I was just wondering what made you do it?”

“He’s worth protecting. Just like his mom.” No way Cat was letting that statement pass without another kiss, so it took a moment for Kara to continue. “I’m not totally sure. I do know that…before we got together…this is something I’d kind of imagined. You and me and Carter, Alex too, just doing stuff…normal stuff…as a family. It seems surreal, it’s so close to what I pictured. I just...I know we haven’t had any big…”

“I love you.”

Kara stared. She was pretty sure the words had come from Cat, but…Cat seemed surprised too?

“Don’t say anything back. I had a plan, it was rather romantic although not completely fleshed out. It did not involve being outside the Science Center IMAX theater right before a showing of Dino-World, but there you go. But you should know…” 

Now it was her turn to be cut off, as Kara’s deep kiss pressed Cat back against the wall and fully into her arms.

Finally breaking apart, even the Kryptonian a little short of breath, she spoke. “How am I not supposed to grope you in the dark now? Wanna make out in the dinosaur movie Miss Grant?”

“That wouldn’t be a very good example for my son.” Cat grinned, happy to play along.

“Alex can be the good example, she totally owes me for years of payback for covering for her in high school. I’ve never made out at the science center before, which I’d like to point out my sister cannot say. It’s my turn.” Despite their teasing words, the duo headed for where Carter and Alex were waiting at the entry doors to the massive theater, four sets of 3-D glasses dangling from their fingers.

Just before they got into earshot, Cat said lowly, “Stay over tonight. Have breakfast with us tomorrow. It’s time. It’s past time. Carter knows how important you are to me, and to us, and there's no reason to hide that anymore.”

The beaming smile she got in return would power most of the solar panels on the roof of the science center. Although she was no scientist, Cat was sure of it.

Agent Alex Danvers, who missed very little, side-eyed her sister and her girlfriend as they approached hand in hand. She’d seen them duck mostly out of sight. Kara had less of her own lipstick on than when they’d last seen each other mere moments before. Cat too seemed slightly less put together, and the back of her hair had clearly been mussed.

The quartet dutifully filed up the stairs and into their assigned seats to await the presentation. Alex noted how carefully Kara arranged their seats, so Cat would be the first, then Kara, Carter, and finally Alex. Before the lights dimmed, it wasn’t hard to catch a glimpse of the heated moon eyes the two blondes were shooting at each other, the way Cat's fingers stroked Kara's hand, and the tiniest hint of Kara floating a little off of the seat cushion. And as soon as they were all settled, she couldn’t help but notice the sneaky slide of Kara’s right arm around Cat’s shoulders, as the older woman leaned against her.

Cat noticed Kara quickly close her eyes, look down, and smirk. “What? What did you hear?,” she whispered, knowing the signs when her powers kicked in.

What Kara had heard was her sister’s very low “for super ears only” sing-song comment of: “‘The Maid of Might is getting laid tonight.”

“My sister…being gross. Speculating on…our love life, um…this evening.” 

Cat Grant was an excellent guesser, and had a good read on Alex Danvers. She’d made Kara blush so hard it was visible in the lowering lights. “From your reaction, I’d assume she’s probably right, wouldn’t you?”

If any hands wandered during the riveting movie…well. At least only one person in the theater could see in the dark.


End file.
